Watching from Afar
by Vash El Stampede
Summary: Immortals like Duncan MacLeod or Methos have been around for ages, but what if the key to what makes someone an immortal were none other then the Dragonballs? And what if a Z-Warrior was also an immortal? Find out...


Hello, my name is Adam Pierson. I am a member of a secretive group known as 'The Watchers'. You may know of us but hopefully you do not. Regardless, the Watchers are a group whose existence spans many millennia and whose purpose is, however not limited only too; the observation and documentation of a small group of humans who were born with an abnormal defect. They cannot die unless their heads are severed from their bodies. The Watchers have named this small facet of humans, aptly dubbing them 'Immortals'. But as previously stated, the Watchers' job is not only to observe and record the happenings in the Immortal society, but has branched out to cover anything extremely abnormal to regular human culture. As such, the Watchers shield the rest of the human race from knowledge that could be potentially harmful to them. Due to connections in newspaper and various other mass media outlets, any stories of Immortals or other unfathomable occurrences are promptly covered up.  
Up until recently, we were pretty much out of jobs due to the seemingly inevitable decline and extinction of immortals. There were only two left and, as per the legend: If there is only one immortal left in the world, all the power that was in all immortals will be his and he shall have a choice of either eternal power or life as a mortal. But luckily for us, they didn't want to fight so we only had to watch them, and be on the lookout for any others that may pop up. So, with a newfound lack of work, our main headquarters ordered a select few of us to pull up old record and try to figure out exactly when the Watchers were founded and also make an attempt to pinpoint the exact timeframe that the first immortal was recorded. We had misleading and some incomprehensible research and this led all of us to deduce our own theories but the fact is, nobody truly knows. except me.  
About 4200 years ago, a being from another planet arrived on Earth. This being was called a 'Namekian' and he had arrived on Earth to become the 'Kami'; or god; of the planet. As the Kami, he had the power to create 7 magical spheres that, when brought together and a special phrase is uttered, can call about a fierce dragon that will grant the wielder of these balls one wish. This was first recorded long ago in China, and they named it 'Shenlong' which is Chinese for Dragon. When a wish is granted, these 'Dragonballs' shine and rise into the air. The dragon disappears and the balls fly to all different parts of the planet, turn to stone, and remain that way for one year. However, an unforeseen side effect has surfaced about the usage of these balls. When their positive energy is emitted for the summoning of the dragon and the granting of the wish, their effect covers the globe. Apparently, as the energy is used, it doesn't disappear but is instead replaced with negative. So the positive energy circulates the globe and performs the wish, but then where does it go? It is my belief that the energy from each sphere is embedded into an unborn baby, turning them into an immortal when they are born.  
Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. just an answer to something we were wondering for quite some time, but more recently, we have been getting a rather large amount of work due to another, non-immortal source. Another race of aliens, extremely humanoid in appearance has shown up over the past few years. They are called 'Saiyans', and apparently their DNA is compatible with human's thus creating a type of hybrid. These Saiyans are ridiculously strong, a warrior race, capable of immense amounts of physical power and also energy projection with little training or effort. So what does all this boil down to? A young male named Goten.  
Goten is a half-Saiyan who is believed to be an immortal. He is typically upbeat and usually only worried about what girl he's going out with on that particular night, but if he was to find out he's an immortal, and that there are only two others like him, what's to say he wouldn't hunt for the prize? I must keep that from happening, at any cost. 


End file.
